Memories
by the.twisted.queen
Summary: Eight slashable linking shorts about how memories torment our beloved boys of kingdom hearts. Starting with Axel! Seriously, it's worth the read! Shounenai, Pairings: AkuRoku, RikuSora
1. Got it Memorized?

A/N: This is an eight part collection of linking one shots. All of which are angsty. There is shounen-ai, and although it's not BAM IN YOUR FACE, the fic is very very slashable...kind of like the game! Enjoy!

Warnings: Slight shounen-ai (?)

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I dun own it...and if I did, there'd be a few well sexed bishies with sore behinds. grins

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memoir 1: Got it memorized? **

"Roxas! Wait up!" The hallow clicking of heavy black boots on the cold tile floor of castle oblivion echoed loudly as the red head dashed forward, reaching out to grab onto a small smooth elbow and tugging back.

Roxas jerked to a stop, rolling his eyes as he turned to face his best friend. He placed his free hand on his hip, watching the flame nobody in front of him with a quirked eyebrow. "What's up this time Axel?" He asked, but his seemingly annoyed tone held a soft, caring side for this person in front of him.

Axel's normal cocky expression crept onto his features, and leaning back he slowly released the other's arm from his grip. "Just making sure that you haven't forgotten our plans for the night?"

"Oh yes, our oh so important plans. Pulling pranks on Saix." Roxas rocked back on his heels, flashing Axel a small smile. "No worries, I'll be there."

No, of course Roxas hadn't forgotten. Axel was just being stupid. But he couldn't fight the slight aching in his chest at the thought that this boy, his special person, would ever forget him. "You'd better be! 7:00 sharp! Got it…"

"Memorized?" That smile on Roxas' face, the way those baby blue eyes lit up as their gazes met, was enough to make even a nobody feel like they were loved, feel like they had a heart.

"Get lost you damned brat." Axel ruffled the other's hair affectionately, a cruel, yet kind grin on his features. His sarcastic words would have been taunting to anyone else, but for Roxas, they were nothing more than a mask for soft, loving sentiments. The red head just flashed the blonde a lazy half salute, watching as the youngest organization member disappeared down the hallway. Only once those bobbing golden spikes were completely out of site did he truly allow himself to relax, his arms dropping back down to his sides.

"Got it memorized?" Axel snorted, bringing a hand to his face to cradle his burning cheeks. "Of course he does…by now anyway." But that didn't stop him from saying it. He wanted everything to be memorized, completely and totally. His name, his face, the personality that as a nobody, he wasn't supposed to have, he wanted Roxas to remember it all. Yet somehow, he had the foreboding feeling that one-day, the blonde would forget him completely. The thought that even for a moment, his most precious person would think nothing of him, drove painfully into his chest. Xemnas always said that there was nothing there bellow the flesh. No soul, no person, no feelings. Beneath his breast, was just a hallow space where a heart should have been…right? Bull shit.

The closer to Roxas he became, the longer he spent with the pouty blonde, the more whole he became. The more he felt like a real person, and the more he questioned Xemnas' word. Because even if he didn't have a heart on his own, Roxas' presence gave him one. Even if just a temporary one, and even if just for a little while, that heart was there, sending warm chills up his spine. Roxas completed him, he made him whole.

That was probably why Axel so desperately wanted the blonde to remember. He didn't want to be forgotten, not again. A nobody is in essence, a forgotten being, and so to be left alone, to be tossed aside once more, would be too much to bear. If Roxas forgot him…no, Axel had to be realistic. _**When**_ Roxas forgot him, Axel would have everything torn away from him. Every shred of what made his existence what it was would be gone, forever. If Roxas didn't remember him, if he didn't keep a place for the red head some where in his memory and heart, then Axel would be something even more lonely than a nobody. He would be nothing.


	2. Don't Leave Me

A/N: Part 2 of Axel's drabbles. Angsty!!!

Warnings: Same, practically none.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be rated E for everyone.

**Chapter 2: Don't leave me **

What had caused this sudden change of heart in Roxas? Axel could barely bring himself to wonder as he dashed after the blonde nobody. "Roxas! Wait!"

He reached out, his fingers catching the fabric of the other's dark sleeve, and tugging him back. The dark organization VIII cloak was drawn over the boy's face, preventing Axel from catching those baby blue eyes that he just drowned in. The flame chakram wielder felt his chest tighten, as he drew his hands up, gently pushing back the hood that framed Roxas' cheeks. But the other wouldn't look at him. "Roxas?"

The blue eyed boy kept his gaze trained on the ground, refusing to give Axel even the smallest glance. Axel felt a lump slowly form in his throat, his head spinning as he tried desperately to remain calm. "W…Why?" His voice cracked. That got Roxas' attention, but he was just as surprised at his own desperation. Was he really that close to tears?

Roxas shook his head, biting his lip, before drawing away from Axel's hold. "I have to go." He stated, his voice sounding just a little to harsh to be coming from the sweet baby faced boy Axel had known and loved. The keyblade wielder turned, his shoulders hunched as he began to walk away. "I just have to know." He murmured, his voice holding a frustration that explained his stoic attitude.

Axel clenched his fists, his brows drawing down into a scowl. "You can't leave! Do you have any clue what the superior would do to you if you betrayed the organization?!" He exclaimed, his voice rising a little too loudly and shaking every so slightly from desperation. "You can't leave!" Didn't Roxas remember all the times they spent together? Hadn't he realized just how much he meant to Axel?

The boy paused, blonde spikes bobbing as he shifted his head ever so slightly, as if contemplating turning to face the other. He stopped however, letting his blue eyes fall forward, his expression emotionless. "No one would miss me."

Axel felt as though his had just been stabbed in the chest. "That's not true!" His frantic yell went unnoticed as the youngest organization member showed no sign of slowing. "…I would." Axel new there was no point in shouting it, Roxas was long gone. He would never have heard him. The red headed nobody shook silently, his eyes wide as he braced himself on the wall. All those soft, fleeting embraces, those slow, lingering touches. Didn't Roxas remember any of it? Of course he did, Axel had drilled his love for the other into the boys spiky blonde skull. So, if Roxas was still leaving, after all of that…did it mean nothing to him? Did Axel mean nothing to him?

_'No one would miss me.'_

No one.

Axel clutched his chest, his head pounding as he watched the last silhouette of Roxas' form disappear into the distance.

The Superior always told them that they didn't have a heart. So why was his breaking?

"Roxas…"

----------------------TBC-------------------------

A/N: Next update, onto Roxas Drabble #1


End file.
